Satélite o Estrella
by Heat Spark
Summary: "A veces tienes que esperar a que las cosas malas pasen, como pasa un satélite o una estrella. Otras veces tienes que observar como la estrella y satélite se desvanecen frente a ti con picardía, dejándote más de un momento memorable."
1. Tomados de las manos

**Nota de Autor: **¿Ya se conocen los retos de 30 días con tu OTP? Pues esto es un "21 días con tu OTP". ¿Por qué 21? Muy simple, es el cumpleaños de mi Souza, que cumple 21 años. Este escrito lo hice por y para ella. Reduje unos 9 días porque venían cosas bizarras como "Con orejas de animales" y "Usando kigurumis", para los que no están familiarizados con la cultura japonesa: las orejas de animales no se ponen en la Inglaterra victoriana y los kigurumis son como botargas, de animales, súper tiernas. Yo no sé, ustedes, pero no me imagino al Sherlock de mediados del siglo XIX usando una botarga rosa de oso.

Como sea, en estos 21 capítulos hay ciertas menciones de casos que han tenido en los libros, otros guiños pequeños, muy pequeños, a la serie de la BBC y, por supuesto, un par de líneas de la canción que empleé para inspirarme. 'Best Friend' de Foster the People.

Se pueden leer como historias independientes o, por otro lado, retazos de una gran historia. Ambas opciones son válidas.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece y eso no es nada que no sepamos ya, lo siento por decir una obviedad.

* * *

**1\. Tomados de las manos.**

De reojo, le mira la mano, luego se voltea hacia delante, como si nada. No hay necesidad de fingir que ha estado mirando por dónde camina durante todo el trayecto, Watson nunca se entera de nada, no hasta que se lo explica o recalca con mucha impaciencia. Además, podría caminar con los ojos cerrado; únicamente guiándose con la información que sabe de las calles, los eventos del día de ayer y los sonidos que escucha, tenues y ruidosos para la mayoría de los londinenses. No importa a dónde esté mirando o por qué.

Últimamente ha estado pensando mucho más de lo necesario en la calidez que puede ofrecerle un pequeño roce de piel con otro ser humano. Es una _distracción_.

Sabe en qué consiste la cercanía entre dos personas y prefiere hacer un experimento más con la pólvora que buscar a alguien que le dé su mano para comprobar lo que ya sabe. Por favor, es un detective, ¿cómo se le va a escapar que se siente bien? ¿Cómo no va a obviar que se siente mejor si es alguien a quien se le tiene afecto?

Pero como todo experimento se deben tener pruebas y conclusiones.

Han salido del hospital, es una de las pocas veces en donde el menor intercepta al mayor para llevárselo corriendo a otra parte, abandonarlo por un lapso de tiempo (usualmente para que forme parte de su pequeño plan como un espectador y luego le ayude todavía más fingiéndose espectador) y luego regresar a su lado para explicarle todo. Oh, a veces le gustaría que el doctor supiera qué está pasando, pero nunca está de más una de sus expresiones de fascinación.

— Es agotador, no hacer nada, ¿verdad? —empieza a decir, mirando a su alrededor, carrozas iban y venían. Con su velocidad actual tendrían que tomar una para llegar antes de la medianoche. — En mi escasa experiencia viviendo contigo, me he dado cuenta de que una jornada laboral es capaz de dejarte igual que cualquier condenado a muerte, ¿me equivoco? No, claro que no. Te ayudaré a volver a la vida, Watson.

No espera la respuesta ajena, no voltea tampoco, no más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, y le sujeta la mano con fuerza, como si su compañero se fuera a caer en cualquier momento a un vacío inexistente. Echa a correr. ¿Qué sería de su vida si no practican a correr con esos zapatos tan poco aptos? Si siempre están acostumbrados a sentarse y esperar a que los lleven de un lugar a otro.

Su interés es tan claro que hasta un ciego podría verlo y esa no es su intención. Está disfrazando el interés de sujetarle la mano y tener un bonito regreso a casa con una persecución imaginaria, sigue siendo un bonito paseo, porque adora la adrenalina. Ambos la adoran.

Debido a la inclinación del brazo de la mano que tomó, el otro tiene que estar sujetándose el sombrero con la otra, ese que le da un porte más elegante que a la mayoría, pero menos casual. Sus ojos debieron abrirse un poco más de lo usual y debe de estar tomando impulso porque la inclinación se reduce considerablemente a cada pisada. Da una zancada, se empuja hacia donde está Watson para evitar chocar con un hombre que camina distraídamente en dirección contraria y vuelve a acelerar.

En efecto, el agarre es cálido, familiar y seguro.

— ¡En mi escasa experiencia sé que tú deberías correr por todo Londres antes de usarme en uno de tus tontos experimen…! ¡Holmes! —aprieta la mano del detective tras esquivar una carroza.— ¡Estoy cansado!

— ¡Sólo unos metros más, soldado! —exclama burlón.

Tan emocionante y desesperado es tomarse de las manos como en una de sus aventuras. Sí, la conclusión es la misma. No tiene problemas con unir sus palmas, para nada, pero tiene una tendencia obvia a hacerlo. Más de lo necesario. Pero como siempre, él único que debe de notarlo, no lo hace.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Abrazándose con suavidad

**2\. Abrazándose con suavidad.**

Trincheras. Si tuviese que darle un nombre a esa situación, sería ese: trincheras.

¿Cómo es que ha terminado haciendo una representación más amable de su experiencia bélica en el centro de Inglaterra? Cierto, ha terminado acompañando al otro tras una que otra frase hecha especialmente para convencerlo. A veces le gustaría decirle que no es necesario molestarse_ tanto_ para lograr que se una a sus expediciones, ciertamente, peligrosas.

Su instinto ético es lo que le hace seguirlo, junto con su amistad y claro, cómo no, su curiosidad. Desde que empezó a vivir con el detective nunca tuvo un día especialmente aburrido o rutinario. No es capaz de resistirse a descubrir una que otra cosa que no ha notado solo.

Así que sin más a quien culpar que a él mismo se mantiene acurrucado con el otro, protegiéndolo como si fuera uno de esos cabos que tienen la mala suerte de tener un mal primer día y no saben ya ni cómo caminar, abrazándolo suavemente. Es increíble cómo a veces Holmes puede parecer más grande de lo que es, a veces más alto, a veces mucho más viejo que él mismo. Pero ahora parece haberse encogido, apretándose cada vez que escucha una serie de disparos, sin perder la calma o entregarse al miedo.

Un silencio de aproximadamente tres segundos seguido de pisadas lo pone más alerta; es mejor escuchar disparos en su dirección que silencio. ¿Están caminando hacia ellos? Cubre más al otro, prácticamente abrazándolo. Y descaradamente puede escuchar una risa suave.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le susurra impaciente, aún cubriéndolo. Acercándose a su oído para hablar muy bajo. Para que no los escuchen.

— Tú. ¿Teniendo malos recuerdos de la guerra? Estás muy tenso.

Watson se separa, ofendido.

Si está tan relajado es porque algo le ha salido bien. Lo empuja con la pierna como venganza, el menor no evita soltar un quejido. Si todo está bien es que, quizás haya peligro, pero no les afectará, ya no. ¿A dónde se han ido? ¿Acaso se ocultaron o los de Scotland Yard los han atrapado? No conoce la arquitectura de este edificio como para estar seguro de cómo salir. Probablemente se hayan dado por vencido o alguien los ha guiado a donde los policías.

— La violencia no es la respuesta para tu decepción, ¿no lo has notado? —no quita la gran sonrisa que se le ha formado, mirándolo, todavía recostado.

— Evidentemente no, pero a menos que me quieras explicar, me largo de aquí. —Se va levantando poco a poco hasta que siente que le jalan el brazo y pierde el balance de su cuerpo, cayendo nuevamente en aquél piso. Con reproche frunce el ceño y suspira pesadamente. Decide apurarlo. — Explícame, tengo que presentarme mañana con un par de pacientes.

— Cómo seguramente ya habrás notado, nuestros amigos han dejado de dispararnos, alguien les ha dado una copia de lo que querían obtener de nosotros, pero una bastante buena para que se hayan dado cuenta de que quedarse a liquidarnos no es su mejor opción a comparación del beneficio de desaparecer con el botín. —Busca entre sus bolsillos y saca la crisólita verde. — Esto era su _Karur_, cualquiera que supiera algo de Geografía sabría que no es ningún tipo de grupo secreto, sino una localidad en la India. Las colonias inglesas son algo un poco complicado de administrar cuando se está a kilómetros de ellas. No me sorprende que nadie quiera recuperar esto después de verla. Pero ya me he encargado de entregarles una copia, falsa, desde luego. —Se guarda la gema en el bolsillo nuevamente y vuelve a acurrucarse. — Ahora podemos seguir fingiendo que nos van a disparar o podemos salir, te vuelves realmente heroico cuando alguien está en peligro, Watson, deberías usar eso como tema cuando haya visitas. A mí no me interesa alentarlas a quedarse. Uno de los dos debe ser el agradable.

— Tú eres el caso que tienes que analizar, debiste decírmelo, ¡pensé que nos iban a volar la cabeza! —le reprocha, empujándolo un poco más. —Te cubres solo a la próxima.

Se pone en pie, seguro de que está mintiendo, que si vuelve a haber un tiroteo lo cubrirá, aunque no sea necesario.


	3. En una cita

**3\. En una cita.**

Siempre llueve en Londres, a veces durante unos segundos y otras veces durante horas o días. Este día no es diferente. El olor de la lluvia sobre las calles combinado con el olor de pan recién horneado y el aroma de la fragancia que se ha puesto el doctor se le antoja de _perfecto_. Usar algo para cubrirse del agua suele ser innecesario cuando hay charcos en casi todas las calles y uno suele terminar mojado haga lo que haga.

Camina a su lado para llegar al restaurante fino que hay a dos calles de distancia. Se nota que ha hecho de todo para fingir desinterés a simple vista y actuar como si fuera una salida entre colegas, pero el perfume es mucho más perceptible que en otros días y se ha puesto un saco que sólo usa cuando no tiene mucho trabajo y regresará temprano, lo que indica que quiere sentirse más informal, pero que de todas formas no deja de parecerle un día especial.

— Va a haber más gente de lo que parece desde el exterior. Y a juzgar por la decoración es una viuda quien administra el local, algo muy raro, pero no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Un hombre no mantendría ese nivel tan acertado en los colores del pórtico. —Voltea a ver a su compañero. — Si prestas atención a los detalles notarás que… oh. Lo siento. No estoy siendo romántico, ¿verdad?

— No, Holmes, no lo estás siendo. No entiendo cómo es que…

— Estamos saliendo por primera vez en pareja. No tiene que preocuparse, _doctor._ —Remarca, pasándole la mirada por el torso hasta detenerse en los zapatos. — Dos caballeros como nosotros suelen ser, a menudo, un deleite de atender. Independientemente de cuáles sean nuestros asuntos, si pagamos bien no habrá nada que cuestionar a excepción del monto que les hemos ofrecido con nuestra estancia. Sin mencionar que una muestra de afecto mía hacia su persona no haría más que dejarlo en evidencia a usted. No es muy bueno fingiendo desinterés cuando realmente no lo siente. En cambio, yo creo que tanto una mujer como un hombre pueden ser admirados de la misma forma si cumplen con los patrones de belleza de un ser humano. En este caso, Watson, debo decir que quizás no apruebes del todo los míos. Pero en definitiva te tengo en mayor aprecio que a cualquier mujer que haya conocido hasta ahora. Suelen ser seres bastante poco razonables. Al guiarse más por los sentimientos que por la razón…

Watson comienza a avanzar. Desde el principio supo que el detective no es una persona precisamente normal y ahora su manera de explicar el mundo lo comprobaba. No ha dado la vuelta, ha sido sincero y egoísta como siempre suele ser y por ello no tiene derecho a enojarse y _quiere_ quedarse.

Nunca en su vida se ha sorprendido más que cuando le escucha. Es una actividad vigorizante pese a sus maneras de manejarse. Cuando llega al pórtico se voltea para darse cuenta de que le está siguiendo con una sonrisa socarrona. Típico. Fue un mismo instante en que los dos confiaron el uno en el otro. Y no puede comprobar que ha sucedido algo similar al segundo en que se aseguró a sí mismo que estaba enamorado y no enfermo, sin embargo, siente que el otro comenzó a expresar cuánto le hacía falta en sus aventuras por la misma época. Y es que dar su vida por un amigo no es lo mismo que lo que él hace cuando se arriesga a correr, proteger, buscar o mentir por Sherlock Holmes. O soportar sus extravagancias. Eso requiere de una paciencia que no tiene, pero siempre ha hecho rendir lo más que puede.

Es su primera cita con su compañero de piso.

Y aunque le pida ser un poco más amable sabe que será imposible un cambio, lo único que exige es que deje la cocaína.

Entrarán juntos y seguramente él se adelantará, dirá algo como «Reservé una mesa para dos. A nombre de Holmes.» Y luego le susurraría algo al oído sobre la persona que les atendió. Algo como que está luchando contra una enfermedad (enfermedad que debió notar antes como el doctor que es) o que tiene problemas en alguna parte o a qué se dedicaba antes de que el susodicho les asegure que se han hecho las reservaciones previas y ya pueden pasar. Así le quiere.

Entran juntos y sin hacerse esperar, lo escucha:

— Es una cita. Mesa para Holmes. Sí, esa misma, señor. ¿Va a mirarnos hasta que alguien se lo confirme? ¿No tiene suficiente con que hayamos venido juntos? Mesa para dos, por favor.


	4. Besándose

**4\. Besándose.**

Watson se niega, una y otra vez. Cuando era joven negar una y otra vez las cosas le daba el tiempo suficiente para darse valor y hacerlas. Cosas sencillas como seguir caminando pese a sus heridas o guardar la calma cuando sabe que todo está perdido.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Besarse es cuando dos personas presionan sus labios el uno al otro —se los señala, luego frunce los labios y a continuación señala los del ex soldado.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es por un experimento? —De cosas raras que le dice, está es la que se gana el premio. Es mucho peor que cuando se viste de mujer o cuando se viste de cualquier cosa para mejorar sus disfraces, aunque nunca lo ha visto vestido tan ridículamente en una de sus misiones, sus pruebas no tienen lógica alguna. — Puedes usar a la señora Hudson.

— La señora Hudson no estaría tan encantada como tú. —Y se niega a hacer claro que no piensa besar a la señora por motivos morales, entre otras cosas. — No es un experimento, pero si se trata de sinceridad, y si me ayudas, te diré la razón después de que me beses. ¿Tengo que elogiar tu encanto natural con las mujeres? Si ellas intuyen que hay algo en ti yo debo de _probarlo_.

— Holmes, ¿has estado fumando algo? —pregunta con una expresión de horror. Holmes no se ha interesado a ese nivel con nadie. Con las mujeres suele coquetear descaradamente cuando quiere obtener información de éstas para luego quejarse de qué tan poco valoradas deben ser. Sólo de las que han perdido a su marido habla bien. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en juntar los labios con otro varón? ¿Por qué con él? Bueno, si no cruza la línea no está siendo él mismo.

— No, esta vez no —pronuncia con orgullo.

— ¿Drogas?

— No, muy mal, Watson, ¿tus habilidades de deducción están decayendo? —Inquiere divertido. Su amigo, su único amigo, es difícil de molestar. Es todo lo que ha buscado en una persona, sólo que ser directo no funcionará. A diferencia de él, es romántico. De esos que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para depositar un halago o dejar que las sonrisas hablen en lugar de las palabras. Siempre creyendo que los buenos ganaran y que si se esfuerza puede salvar las vidas de sus pacientes aunque requieran únicamente un diagnóstico deprimente.

John Watson es un romántico. Y de los peores.

— Bésame. —Repite, esta vez un poco más tenue. Se ha vuelto a poner en otro papel que no es el suyo. El de amante esperanzado, parece ser. Incluso sus ojos parecen brillar y su porte usualmente activo se ha vuelto el de quien espera por algo que le hace mucha ilusión. — ¿No lo harás? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un cobarde?

— No somos niños para que lo pidas de esa manera. —Replica enfadado. Acercándosele. Qué maneras más inmaduras las suyas.

Lo mira detenidamente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Holmes no está siendo engreído. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Tal vez sí esté drogado y eso provoque que no se acuerde de nada después. Ha estado más cerca de él antes, ¿por qué no? Va a molestarlo toda la vida si no se atreve.

Cómo hubiera preferido un beso más sentimental y menos frío. Y será él quien se encargue de dar uno sentimental y vivo.

El contacto es sólo un roce tímido al principio y cuando el doctor se da cuenta de esto, presiona. Dicen que la cantidad de presión que imprimes en un beso es capaz de hablar por ti, diferenciar el deseo del afecto y, a su vez, el amor del respeto. No importa cuánto presione, o cuánto separe sus labios. Él siente todo eso y más. Mucho más. Entiende la diferencia.

Holmes lo siente también, es sensible al beso. Lo correcto para él sería separarse, mirarlo a los ojos y decir que le entiende. Pero en vez de eso, presiona y roza, intentando imitar los movimientos, más rápido, más temerario. Besándose con ritmo y armonía, como siempre ha sido. Como una melodía bien sincronizada.


	5. Usando la ropa del otro

**5\. Usando la ropa del otro.**

La ropa más oscura de la que acostumbra usar, le aprieta ligeramente. La camisa le queda más arriba de lo que debería y los pantalones dejan ver sus calcetines. Los escasos centímetros de diferencia parecen cobrarse en la tela.

— Holmes, no creo que sea buena idea. Parezco un adolescente que creció demasiado aprisa… —se queja, jalando un poco la ropa hacia abajo, como si eso la hiciera estirar y ajustarse a su altura. Como su vida militar lo requirió al frente, no carece de músculos, pero su compañero de piso también los tiene, la ropa no está holgada, está ceñida.

— ¡Deprisa, Watson! Aunque sea sólo el saco y el sombrero. No deben reconocer tu cabello. —Le deja el sombrero encima, torcido de manera graciosa, le pasa las manos por la espalda y los brazos de su saco, le abotona la camisa a medias y le pone la mascada alrededor del cuello. Lo mira por unos segundos y luego sonríe. — Nadie pensaría que eres doctor de los militares a no ser por esto —le palmea la mejilla más fuerte de lo necesario y se aparta para evitar una palmeada de vuelta o cualquier otra cosa. — Cabello corto, como el de cualquier soldado. Las manos usualmente cubiertas, como cuando los doctores usan guantes en operaciones riesgosas. Un doctor vistiéndose de detective, ninguno de ellos tiene buen ojo, retrásalos los más que puedas.

Da un paso al frente y le da un golpe en el pecho, suavemente, luego sale corriendo. Con los guantes.

La gabardina que usa Watson para protegerse del frío se está arrastrando. Ensuciándose con la tierra húmeda, el agua sucia y quién sabe cuántas sustancias desagradables más. Muy pronto tendrá que pasar por la avenida central en donde los caballos suelen caminar y tal vez alguno…

Se pone pálido. Tiene que comprarse otra.

Estuvo tan ocupado en ponerse los pantalones y evitar que cualquier persona les viera que ahora que sólo espera a uno de esos _contratistas_ para decirles cualquier cosa y quizás golpearlos para ganarle tiempo a su amigo no se siente tan valiente como cuando lo acordó, ni mucho menos bien.

¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido con su ropa? ¿No se siente incómodo?

Él sí.

Tiene el cuello de la camisa totalmente arrugado y abierto, ni hablar de los puños, parece que nunca usa los botones. Se contiene para no abrocharlos. Percibe pasos a lo lejos, seguramente el contratista (o el conjunto de contratistas) está cerrando la brecha que hay. Sale a su encuentro.

¿Por qué no puede existir un manual de cómo entender a Sherlock Holmes? Es tan impredecible y a él le enseñaron a seguir instrucciones, reglas y leyes. No sólo para la medicina, también para la guerra. Aunque puede jugar sucio, prefiere hacer todo limpiamente.

— Ese… —se le escapa. Si lo piensa bien sólo era necesario que llevara su gabardina, no desvestirse completamente y dejarle casi toda su ropa. ¡Cómo le gusta ensuciarla por cualquier cosa! Carraspea y desvía la mirada de los contratistas, sólo son dos, como ellos. Tiene que ser todo lo poco modesto que pueda para hacer bien su papel, nunca ha sido un buen actor y el teatro no está entre sus intereses, no para salir cada noche a ver una obra al menos. — Conozco todo Londres, de forma exacta, tal vez no sistemática, pero... Bien, me atraparon. Conoce todo Londres con una exactitud monstruosa y antes de que quieran atraparlo y sólo por gastar su tiempo en hablar conmigo ya habrá encontrado un escondite, o su escondite. Les sugiero correr.

Sonríe, bueno, lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Hace cosas sólo para sorprenderlo, goza de ello. No importa cómo haga las cosas o resuelva los casos, siempre lo hará sonar de una forma diferente a la que él lo haría o cualquier espectador narrase.

El aroma de su colonia mezclado con la suya, más sus aromas propios, crean uno nuevo igual de acogedor. La sensación de la tela en contra de su piel lo hace atreverse a tirar un puñetazo al rostro de un contratista y echar a correr.


	6. Haciendo las compras

**6\. Haciendo las compras.**

Si vivir juntos no crea rumores, comprar juntos sólo confirmaría sospechas banales y, de vez en cuando, acertadas.

La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor carece de la información suficiente para resolver sus propios problemas, nunca observan. Pero sí que tienen suficiente imaginación para imaginar tonterías. Aún recuerda el desafortunado caso de la joven que salía con su propio padre sin saberlo. Una artimaña que requería de bastante intelecto y una que dejó cicatrices en la relación paternal para toda una vida.

Sujeta su violín y tensa un par de cuerdas.

— Necesito…

— No. —Nunca ha sido muy considerado con Watson, así que no le sorprende que se haya negado sin saber de qué se trata, pero está seguro de que se quedará para escuchar qué es lo que tiene que comprar y por qué. Debe estar deseoso de escuchar una explicación. Piensa nuevamente en una lista de artefactos y lo que cuestan ahora. Antes de poder ofrecerle de su dinero para que pague, interrumpen sus pensamientos. — Si quieres algo tendrás que venir conmigo.

— ¿Es en serio? —Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se forma en los labios del detective, luego se borra. Hablaba en serio. — Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes raro al ir a comprar cosas para toda una casa? Hay hombres que lo hacen, por tu cara deduzco que el índice de mujeres que compran cosas por sí solas ha aumentado o que las parejas más jóvenes te incomodan yendo a buscar todo lo que requieren para la vida matrimonial cuando se le puede pedir al criado. Qué ruidosos son.

Watson lo mira, con el ceño fruncido.

Está enojado porque ha dado en el blanco, pero también se siente un poco decepcionado.

"No, Holmes, no es eso. Sólo quiero que actuemos como lo que somos."

Voltea al piso, un poco abatido y contrariado.

Asistió a una guerra, sí, pero como mero médico. Luego contrajo una enfermedad y al final fue regresado a su patria porque un médico medio moribundo y más delgado que la media no es de utilidad en donde muchos mueren desangrados o con horribles heridas de balas que bien y pudieron ser extirpadas por manos ágiles y fuertes. ¡Ha pasado por todo! Y, sin embargo, un tema como ese le está haciendo enfadarse.

¿Qué es lo que son? ¿Sólo compañeros de piso y huéspedes de la señora Hudson? ¿Un par de hombres con un conocido en común? ¿Amigos? ¿Colegas en casos increíblemente preocupantes? ¿Algo más que todo lo anterior?

Holmes se queda sentado. Hay muchas formas de convencer a alguien como Watson, pero hay una muy efectiva que reservará para asuntos más importantes que sólo salir a comprar cosas necesarias para sobrevivir o verse decente. Afeitarse no es necesario cuando necesita verse como un vagabundo para los demás.

— ¿Si te toco una de tus favoritas irás? Podemos ir a la ópera cuando regreses.

El doctor piensa muy cuidadosamente sobre la oferta.

— Iremos juntos.

La pose de su interlocutor cambia. Watson observa cómo éste se recarga más sobre el respaldo y deja el violín a un lado, mirándolo como si supiera qué tiene que hacer exactamente, sonriendo y dejando ver con más facilidad que no lleva corbata. Irá.


	7. Pasando el tiempo con amigos

**7\. Pasando el tiempo con amigos.**

En la universidad conoció a un sinfín de personas.

Algunas aspiraban terminar sus estudios, viajar hasta América y así comenzar una nueva vida como médicos ingleses graduados. Otros, como él, fueron enviados a donde los soldados más los requerían, (estaba seguro de que al menos uno de esos tuvo que reemplazarlo); y los de memoria y habilidad superior a los de Watson se atrevieron a servir en lugares más privados y aprender por sí mismos cosas que no les aportaban profesores en escuelas u conocimientos prácticos en hospitales del país.

Y a casi todas esas personas les considera como amigos.

De hecho, John Watson considera a cualquier persona amable o correcta como una amistad suya, no es difícil agradarle. Tal vez por esa causa no se ha ido de lado de Sherlock Holmes. Es uno de esos hombres amables y correctos que siempre ven lo mejor de las personas, sinceras sin rayar en lo ofensivo, capaces de notar con facilidad el claroscuro de la faceta de alguien.

El menor de los dos es un gris que brilla en pocas ocasiones para parecer blanco y que tiende demasiado a oscurecerse para terminar en un casi negro. Sus visitas son clientes y nada más.

Es su único amigo. Es su _mejor_ amigo.

Cuando John pasa el tiempo con otra persona, ya sea charlando, comiendo o asistiendo a obras de teatro, no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable e imaginárselo con una mirada ausente, casi deprimida. Los labios, usualmente firmes, temblando. Los ojos ligeramente nublados. La respuesta de un caso tan obvia en sus pensamientos que no puede distraerse más con un par de homicidios.

Pero quien no tiene amigos no es él.

A veces lograr percibir cierto atisbo de inquietud en sus maneras cuando le dice que pasará algunas horas fuera, con otro amigo. Algunas veces no escucha el comentario técnico que le proporciona sobre la música que van a escuchar, la cantante que va a cantar o la obra que van a ver. Y son esas veces en que sabe que sus salidas con Holmes son mucho más emocionantes que todas las que él pueda tener con otro doctor o conocido.

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que pueda morir yendo a comer un filete de pescado? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sus nervios le traicionen durante una obra dramática como cuando aceptó revisar su primer cadáver y pisar la escena del crimen él mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le puede hacer desvelar una melodía italiana perfectamente ejecutada a comparación de un caso difícil en el que colaboró?

Puede bromear, puede no ser insultado por detalles que no notó, puede presentar a dos personas que no se conocen sin que una haga un horrible y doloroso análisis de la otra. Puede hacer todo eso y más. Holmes no puede.

Holmes siempre hace todo para que su tiempo alcance sólo para ambos, los casos y sus salidas de entretenimiento. Holmes le cuenta con intimidad y confianza cómo ha resuelto los casos, paciencia que no tiene con Lestrade o con cualquier otro miembro de Scotland Yard. Holmes deja que mire a través de sus disfraces, sus experimentos y presencie sus cambios repentinos de humor. Holmes deja que escuche sus improvisaciones con el violín. Holmes deja que lo acompañe a lugares peligrosos y que esquive patadas y golpes dolorosos a su lado. Holmes lo sujeta cuando ya no puede mantenerse en pie. Holmes lo mira con cariño y lealtad.

Si tuviese que decir cómo pasa el tiempo con sus amigos diría que corriendo por la ciudad y ayudando a la gente. Porque considera a ese hombre como su mejor amigo, aunque lo haga sentirse profundamente arrepentido de hacerlo y muy pocas veces exprese de buena forma cuánto lo aprecia. Son contadas las veces en que no se ha burlado de él u otra persona.

Aún así, le quiere, de forma tan singular como especial. Pasar tiempo a su lado es el punto culminante de cualquier relación en su vida. Es su _Sherly sin amigos_. Jamás olvidará el mote cariñoso que le dedicó Mycroft una vez. Lo describe casi a la perfección.


	8. Cambio de género

**8\. Cambio de género.**

Mueve la cabeza y grita. El cabello largo le ha tapado la cara cuando se removió en la cama y sólo con esa sensación ha logrado llegar a la conclusión de que ahora es una mujer. Con curvas y una figura mucho más delicada. Una mujer con la ropa de de dormir de un hombre, con la voz aguda que tanto le irrita, con la falta de fuerza y todo lo que conlleva.

Se cubre con las sábanas, intentando recobrar la consciencia. Es un sueño. No hay explicación lógica que haga que un cuerpo cambie de la noche a la mañana, no puede ser un proceso tan rápido con esa escasez de energía, es irracional que se haya transformado durante el reposo. Nada de lo que sabe puede justificar lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Qué pasó ayer?

Vuelta a la derecha, bache, le cambiaron las ruedas a la carroza, el caballo tiene una herradura rota, inyección de cocaína… Sí, se inyectó un poco.

¿Es un nuevo efecto de la cocaína? Watson ya le ha dicho que la deje, que le hace mal y le ha arrebatado agresivamente un poco de droga varias veces ya, si supiera que el lugar donde la guarda es más obvio que…

No, tiene que concentrarse. Pone su palma debajo de su cuello y comienza a bajar lentamente, ciertamente sus músculos parecen haberse reducido. Una curva que no puede ser una hinchazón y no le causa ningún tipo de dolor lo pone pálido. Es del género femenino. Sherlock Holmes es una mujer ahora. ¡No puede permitir que nadie lo vea así! Salta de la cama y cierra la habitación. Se hace un ovillo en la cama y mueve los ojos. Nunca ha expresado interés romántico o sexual por una mujer más que con simples frases o coqueteos, pero en realidad no son de su interés. Tampoco los hombres le atraen en ese sentido.

La gravedad, el tiempo y las luces le confirman que está en sus cinco sentidos y que ninguna sustancia lo está haciendo alucinar. Ya antes ha probado la cocaína en cantidades casi mortales y en ninguna ocasión había tenido una experiencia tan vívida como aterradora.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que intenta encontrar una forma para despertarse o sacar la droga de su organismo siente una imperiosa necesidad de verse con el doctor. De ser un poco más sincero y de incomodarlo con su nueva forma. Se siente un tanto indefenso, pero está seguro de que Adler nunca se siente de esa forma cuando muestra un pedazo de su piel cuando está cambiándose de vestidos.

— ¡WATSON!

El doctor corre desde donde está hasta dar con la mujer sobre la cama.

— Señorita, ¿qué hace a…?

— ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, WATSON! ¡SOY YO! —Chilla tan histéricamente que lógicamente el doctor es incapaz de creerle. Holmes se revuelve como ciervo recién nacido entre las sábanas, una y otra vez, tratando que el movimiento le devuelva su cuerpo. — ¡Algo me pasó! No sé qué es, no sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero algo me pasó. ¡Tengo que resolver esto antes de que cualquier criminal se crea lo suficientemente listo para engañar al idiota de Lestrade! ¡Rápido, Watson! ¡Creo que estoy viendo estrellas! ¡Examíname! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie me vea así!

Watson se ríe un poco.

— No es gracioso.

— Sí que lo es, estarás bien, sea lo que sea, estarás bien. Quizás estás soñando aún, quizás sólo es un efecto colateral. Es imposible, médicamente, que sigas así. Tranquilo, estoy contigo. —Le consuela, tras volver con algunos artilugios médicos pone sus dedos sobre la muñeca de la mujer, la presiona. Los latidos son fuertes y rápidos. Pasa sus manos por sus piernas, por su torso e, incluso, por sus caderas. Se detiene. Presiona algunas partes, tratando de que la presión le aporte tranquilidad. Es Holmes, eso nunca va a cambiar.

Y seguirá allí.


	9. Con un estilo de ropa diferente

**9\. Con un estilo de ropa diferente.**

Cuando piensa que el teatro perdió a un gran actor no está pensándolo de forma exagerada. Sólo hace falta para que se ponga unos lentes, use sus pantalones (que luego va a tener que tirar porque seguro terminan llenos de agujeros, suciedad y grasa) o sujete una biblia para que se convierta en una persona totalmente diferente.

En esta ocasión los músculos están cubiertos con un traje de gala y una camisa bien puesta. Un sombrero cubre sus cabellos y ahora se pasea elegantemente por el lugar, como si toda la vida hubiera disfrutado de los lujos y la ausencia de desilusiones. Un paso seguro, pero atrevido. Un hombre de poder.

La imagen parece ser la del hermano menor protegido. El hermano que siguió los pasos de Mycroft Holmes y nunca tuvo que aguantar una negativa de nadie. Los ojos fríos y calculadores se detienen en el observador y una sonrisa de presunción aparece.

— Médico cirujano, pertenecía al quinto regimiento de Infantería, de Northumberland, debe tener historias interesantes como emocionantes de su tiempo en el extranjero. Me encantaría escucharlas, si no le molesta narrarlas.

— Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo no queda para alguien de la alta sociedad, el tono —mueve la mano cerca de la boca para ayudarse a dar énfasis—, es muy bonito, pero no puedes decir algo que ya sabes y esperar que me impresione, y tu sombrero está mal puesto.

— ¡No me interrumpa cuando estoy hablando! —Exclama tan alto como puede, sólo para intimidarlo un poco. Lo que, por supuesto, no sucede. Sus gritos son tan ordinarios para su amigo que cree que sólo en una situación segura no surten el efecto deseado.

— Bien, Holmes, lo que quieras, ¿vas a ir al club Diógenes? —busca algo en el periódico, cualquier cosa que le indique en qué se está inmiscuyendo esta vez y hasta donde lo va a acompañar. No tiene planes para esa noche, afortunadamente. Sin responderle se vuelve a pasear por la habitación, se retira el sombrero y observa el interior, lo sacude un poco y niega con la cabeza.

— Tengo que admitir que no es mi mejor disfraz, pero a la hora de llevar a alguien hacia donde quieres que vaya es necesario que te comportes como una persona confiable y que sabe hacia dónde ir y por dónde se puede caminar para evitar los problemas. ¿Vienes conmigo? Será sumamente inconveniente para cualquiera, pero creo que he hecho un uso adecuado del halago y la ofensa en mi interpretación.

Le acerca un brazo para que se lo tome.

— ¿O quieres que me vista como mujer y así sea más fácil tomarme del brazo?

En esta ocasión, Watson nota que cuando le ofrece su brazo hace una expresión bastante femenina y vergonzosa, pero sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

— ¿Tengo que escoger entre un traje y un vestido? —Deja el periódico a un lado, escéptico, él sí que se avergonzaría a la hora de fingirse mujer.

— Evidentemente, sí.

— Escojo el traje.

— Entonces llevaré esto también. —Se pone su sombrero. — Escoge tu mejor traje de gala, somos dos hombres afortunados de tenernos a nosotros mismos y que no nos conoceremos hasta que crucemos nuestras miradas por primera vez. Iremos a ver a alguien muy interesante este día. Procura no verte muy vulnerable. Dudo que no le gusten los hombres que siguen órdenes y a mí me satisfacen de muchas formas. En general, me satisfaces bastante, Watson —le coquetea un poco y luego se ríe. Oh, cuánta verdad dicha en tan pocas palabras. Si hubiera estado interesado en las letras y no sólo en escribir sus descubrimientos o guardar los casos que le importan sería un gran poeta.


	10. Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos

**10\. Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos.**

Encuentra a Holmes en el piso, respirando con dificultad y evitando preocuparse lo patea ligeramente con la pierna, para saber si tiene que llamar a alguien y preocuparse o sólo reñirlo un poco. El que yace en el suelo no pierde tiempo en sujetarle el pie y detener cualquier posible nuevo ataque.

— No, no otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —Jala su pie hacia atrás, bastante alarmado por el tono lúgubre que ha usado y las palabras que ha elegido, como si fuera un soldado deseando que no lo vuelvan a tirar al piso por heridas de bala, deseoso que no haya otro bombardeo. — El desayuno está listo, si no te levantas ahora voy a marcharme antes y la comida se enfriará.

El de cabellos negros lo suelta y se queda mirando el techo.

— ¿Eso significa que quieres que coma solo?

— Tengo suficiente con esto. —Señala con dificultad un envase cerca de su mano. Movido por su curiosidad, el doctor se mueve hacia el frasco, es pequeño y liviano, sin tapa, parece que ya le han dado un trago. Reza internamente porque no sea algo tan bizarro como líquido para embalsamar que alguna vez le vio tomar o una concentración nociva de cualquier sustancia líquida. Lo olfatea.

— ¿Es té?

— Sí, brillante, es té, trato de experimentar con el sabor y los ingredientes para hacerlo mucho más vigorizante, pero creo que me pasé un poco. No puedo moverme del todo. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado.

El mayor alza la ceja, pensando que es ridículo tener que lidiar con los efectos de un experimento tan temprano por la mañana y que se le va a hacer tarde si lo ayuda, pero es que se ve tan lamentable en el piso que no puede hacer otra cosa que escucharlo.

— Vamos a levantarte. —Se inclina a su lado y jala uno de sus brazos para ponerlo en pie.

— ¿Te he dicho que no me gustaría que te casaras? —Le murmura al oído, una vez que se está apoyando en el otro. No parece particularmente triste, pero está siendo sincero, a veces es bueno mentir descaradamente una y otra vez, hace que la verdad difícil de contar se vista más frecuentemente como mentira que como declaración, lo que hace que uno se desahogue más fácilmente al ser tomando como mentiroso. Un buen artilugio a la hora de jugar. — Nuestra vida no sería buena si lo hicieras.

— ¿Nuestra?

— Sí, nuestra vida.

— Eso no era té, ¿verdad? —protesta, arrastrándolo hacia la mesa en donde el desayuno está servido. Muy pocas veces come con compañía. Sobre todo cuando es el único que se despierta temprano. A veces no sabe si el otro come cuando está solo o cuando siente que se está desfalleciendo. Los músculos en su cuerpo no debieron haber aparecido como por arte de magia. — Es irónico que te refieras a una vida que compartimos como nuestra cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir un horario normal y sentarte a desayunar conmigo, ¿cuándo es que te rasuras? No te haría mal que lo hicieras después de comer.

— Quizás eso es lo que me falta —reflexiona en voz alta, apoyándose en la silla y mirando la comida delante de él. Más motivado porque no le han negado el hecho de que es _su_ vida que por no escuchar una declaración o insinuación de que se está viendo con una representante del sexo opuesto. — Gracias. Ahora comamos. Necesitamos recuperar las energías.

En contadas ocasiones el detective asesor se presenta tan feliz a la mesa y esta es una de esas ocasiones en donde además del dulce sabor de su café puede disfrutar de una sonrisa que remarca aún más el brillo misterioso de los ojos del contrario.


	11. Usando ropa formal

**11\. Usando ropa formal.**

El cabello revuelto le da una apariencia salvaje. Una forma de expresar lo pasional, impulsivo y veloz que es a la hora de lanzarse de un barco para salvarse o su afán por resolver un misterio especialmente complicado. El resto de la ropa otorga, para quién le mire, una negación fuerte a lo anterior y le deja como un caballero importante y respetable, de esos que aparecen en Inglaterra, sosteniendo una cantidad de libras que humillaría hasta al que mejor le va en los negocios.

Se mueve como si fuera un pez en el agua.

Han logrado llegar a un evento en que ninguno de los dos fue invitado, pero gracias al porte y elegancia de la que ahora hacer alarde el más joven es que pudieron entrar sin mayor revuelto que el de un portero recordando casualmente que los conocía de Praga.

¿Cómo es que tiene ese efecto en las personas? ¿Cómo es que logró parecerse a un tal James igual de seguro que él que aparentemente procede de Londres y fue a realzar sus ganancias en Estados Unidos hace meses? Quizás le nombraron de pasada en alguna nota o entre líneas cuando revisaba los periódicos. A veces ponen nombres y una pequeña nota breve debajo de una nota importante. Nadie le hace caso a las notas breves.

Watson puede caminar erguido, mantener la mirada en las mujeres y evitar que su preocupación por haberse colado se transmita en sus movimientos. No siente que esté fuera de lugar y, sin embargo, cuando le mira se siente como una tortuga recién nacida intentando llegar al mar para nadar por primera vez. No está a su altura.

Ambos hombres se miran, el salón está repleto de personas importantes a las cuales Watson sólo ha visto en fotos del periódico por dar donaciones u organizar eventos benéficos para una minoría muy destacada e influyente. Holmes les conoce a todos y con una sola mirada puede saber quién está interesando en qué y por qué. Ver los vestidos y las joyas ayuda mucho. Las corbatas, los zapatos y los trajes todavía más.

A lo lejos percibe como su compañero se pierde entre la multitud y sonríe.

Para todos es una persona más del lugar, una persona que parece no destacar y que por ello nadie se le acerca con la intención de socializar, nadie lo nota. Porque es como una gota más de lluvia en una tormenta. Le hace sonreír que por su actitud honesta le va costar mentir e inventarse una propiedad grande y una suma monetaria increíble que les haga interesarse, pero no demasiado.

Toma una copa de vino y le da un sorbo.

Al otro lado, aprovechando que nadie le habla, Watson levanta la cabeza en busca de la persona que le convenció de usar su mejor traje de gala, el que nunca usa. El que tiene por si acaso y si se fuera a casar en un momento de necesidad económica como el que está viviendo. A comparación de su regreso a territorio inglés está muy bien parado, pero la fortuna que gana en sus propios casos médicos no es suficiente para alguien que vive con una persona que gana bastante bien arriesgando la vida o simplemente riéndose en la cara de los policías por su falta de creatividad a la hora de resolver un asesinato.

Tras unos segundos da con el individuo al que buscaba y, sin darse cuenta, sonríe.

Está bastante guapo. Valió la pena haberle acomodado la corbata en forma de moño.

Espera que él también le parezca guapo. Se da la media vuelta como si se estuviera marchando, en busca de algo que pueda beber, no es tan cobarde como para querer olvidar lo que pensó, pero si está lo suficientemente arrepentido por pensarlo cuando no debe estar distraído. No sabe qué está haciendo allí o por qué, pero sea lo que sea, si el otro grita o empieza a haber problemas tendrá que hacer algo. Ya sea correr, gritar más o impedir que alguien se escape. No está jugando.

Sus ojos se cierran y la imagen de blanco y negro del otro se graba y lo alienta a seguir observando a los demás. Lo mismo que con quién vino. La ropa formal realza lo pulcro y elegante de uno sin necesidad de cambiar el cabello o usar maquillaje. Sobre todo la figura del soldado.


	12. Bailando

**12\. Bailando.**

El menor enseñando al mayor. El mayor escuchando al menor. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo han ido a parar?

La música alemana, la preferida de Holmes, suena a lo lejos, en las calles. El mayor no sabe cómo es que puede escuchar la música si las ventanas están cerradas (aunque no comprobó todas las ventanas, alguna debe estar ligeramente abierta) o quién la está tocando, pero cuando tiene los dedos entrelazados a la mano del pelinegro y su otra mana sujeta en su cadera es incapaz de crear una buena teoría o ver a través de cualquier disfraz. En otras palabras, no le interesa conocer la respuesta y por ende no lo piensa demasiado. No lo dice en voz alta, porque es uno de esos errores comunes que causan cierta decepción en su compañero.

Se deslizan con gracia, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, sin ceder al impulso de sonreír.

— Este tipo de bailes resultan poco saludables para las damas. —Comenta sin detenerse, sin que el ritmo se pierda. — Dicen que causa demasiada conmoción, lo cual me parece una ridiculez increíble, el ánimo de una mujer siempre está alterado, aún cuando parece que están tranquilas son removidas interiormente por los designios de su corazón. Aunque puedes decirme, por ti mismo, si te estás agitando con esta actividad.

Watson vacila antes de contestar.

No está haciendo nada nuevo, antes ha estado así de cerca, antes ha intercambiado miradas con el otro y antes ha tenido que seguir su ritmo impredecible y audaz. Además, es un varón, está acostumbrado a las actividades demandantes y aunque el vals no sea una actividad tan dura, como correr bajo la lluvia mientras se persigue a un hombre que acaba de abordar un carruaje, sabe que bailar con la persona indicada puede agitar hasta a su más escondido nervio.

— He tenido días más agitados a tu lado, en circunstancias similares —responde con habilidad. Sin perder un segundo más. Cada segundo en que no le habla es un segundo más para que se haga ideas extrañas.

Holmes no contesta de inmediato.

— Es cierto, hemos tenido días mucho peores y más emocionantes que sólo bailar, pero si presta atención a esos acordes que nos indican cuándo girar puede darse cuenta de que a veces parecen venir de la nada, si omite el hecho de que las notas siempre te indican con tiempo de más cuando vendrá el acorde.

En silencio continúan moviéndose, ahora parecen como unos de esos adorables muñequitos que suelen incluir en los relojes suizos o, incluso, en las cajas sorpresas que se dan a un hijo en navidad, esa que entretienen mucho a los niños y evitan que se muevan demasiado por algunas horas.

Es demasiado fácil seguirle el paso, es como si él estuviera haciéndolo todo. Pero sabe que también pone de su parte y por ello imprime cierto grado de rapidez y fuerza a sus pasos, tratando de guiar el giro él, tratando de hacerse con el control del baile. Como está sujetando al de menor estatura debe ser él quien lleve la iniciativa, es mayor, tiene más experiencia y está en el lugar del hombre.

Se atreve a dar una vuelta, y otra, y otra. Giran como hojas secas en el viento.

El mayor guiando al menor, el menor dejándose llevar. El orden debe ser restaurado siempre por el doctor. Si no lo restaura todo se volverá un caos y no podría dormir al final del día. Se aferra al sentimiento de tenerlo cerca, de tener ese momento y de que es completamente suyo. ¡Cómo le gustaría bailar un verdadero vals a vista de más personas! Qué pena que fuese demasiado cobarde para fingirse mujer a plena luz o revelar una relación tan grande como inusual que daría de qué hablar hasta a las personas de más alto rango de la ciudad. No va a dejar que hablen de algo que le pertenece mientras toman té. Así que se mueve rápido, cubriendo con su espalda el cuerpo de Holmes. Dejando que por la ventana sólo se vea él y un par de manos.


	13. En una batalla, lado a lado

**13\. En una batalla, lado a lado.**

El revólver se desliza de su bolsillo a su mano y apunta a uno de los trece hombres que los están rodeando.

— Bueno, creo que esto parece un poco más fácil si no tienen pistolas apuntándonos mientras corremos sobre algo sumamente frágil, tiene su chiste. —Optimistamente cambia el punto al que va a disparar hacia un hombre que dio un paso al frente, con intención de intimidarlo y con unos ojos que dicen que está allí para torcer brazos y piernas.

El otro mueve la cabeza, una vez a la derecha, otra a la izquierda. Sopesando lo que va a pasar, no va a ser fácil y puede que tenga que recibir un par de golpes si no se mete entre Watson y esos cuatro hombres que ya le echaron un ojo.

— Sí, me alegro de que estés aquí. Me sería mucho más fácil salvarnos si te acercas un poco a mí y luego giras hacia la derecha en…

— ¿QUÉ?

— Sólo cúbrete conmigo y toma lo que te voy a pasar. No. Dispares. No son tan estúpidos para saber que tu viejo revólver no va a acabar con todos y uno tiene un arma muy interesante. —Voltea hacia los hombres, baja la cabeza. — Oh, no, no me refería a ustedes ahora, caballeros. Debo de admitir que ahora tienen una pinta muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, oh, sí, muy atemorizante para nosotros. Me refiero a ustedes cuando estén en el suelo. En ese momento sí que podrán ser totalmente estúpidos.

— ¡Holmes!

Con el grito de impaciencia se inicia el combate.

Hay golpes que alcanzan a dar sólo a los aliados y hay dos hombres corriendo aparentemente en círculos, complementándose con sus movimientos. La confianza que se tienen es tan buena que son capaces de sincronizar de esa forma. El hecho de que se fijen mucho más en él por hacer uso del peso de sus contrincantes hace que no vean por un escaso segundo a Watson y este hiera a uno en la pierna, con el revólver, justo a tiempo, antes de que tome por detrás a Holmes.

No ha sido una herida de gravedad, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que deje de doler. Lo que debe de haberlo inmovilizado bastante.

Se intercambian sonrisas y luego vuelven al ruedo.

Uno está a punto de alcanzar a Watson y, con una silla voladora que da de lleno en el pecho del que estiró la mano para sujetar el saco del doctor, se cae.

— Gracias. —Murmura con rapidez, como siempre le salva de un combate directo y tardado con una de sus formas inusuales de combatir, arrojando cosas o simplemente usando armas de sepa Dios de donde salieron, casi siempre provienen de las manos de los enemigos. ¿Por qué siempre hay un batallón de personas que quieren acabar con los dos? ¿Cómo es que siempre salen completos de esas redadas?

Juntan sus espaldas y se mueven en círculos.

— Quedan tres, Watson, ¿crees que puedas acabar con ellos o te echo una mano? A uno le dañe el brazo derecho, ah, ese. —Dice medio burlón y se descubre el que está herido (y de pie aún) por el gruñido que suelta y la mirada despectiva que le dedica al detective.

— Me encantaría que me ayudaras, ni siquiera he hecho mucho y tres son demasiados para mí solo.

— Bien, voy el de la derecha, ¡ahora!

Holmes se ha ido hacia la izquierda y Watson hacia la derecha. Sabe que suele mentir descaradamente, no sólo a los que tiene que acabar, sino también a él, así que sus movimientos veloces son fruto de haberse acostumbrado a esas mentiras. Años de familiaridad.


	14. Discutiendo

**14\. Discutiendo.**

Ni siquiera parece interesando en hacer nada para compensarlo. Está sentado, apretando algo insonoro que suelta un polvo blanco que sólo le hace enfadar un poco más.

— ¿Me estás escuchando o no? ¡No importa lo que te diga! No haces nada, y he estado aguantando esto porque eres alguien importante para mí, pero incluso yo tengo mis límites, no has parado de hacer tus conciertos nocturnos esta última semana, y no sólo son a las cuatro o a las tres de la mañana durante una hora, no. Ahora son por tres horas seguidas. Claro, tú puedes dormir en las tardes porque yo tengo que trabajar, no soy un detective como tú, mis pacientes llegan a varias horas del día y a veces a primeras horas de la mañana, ¿pero alguien se queja? ¡No! No me he quejado nunca, porque sé que eres así.

La gota que terminó por colmar el vaso fue que no pudiese levantarse un día por los constantes desvelos y haya tenido que hacer una cirugía tan mediocre como lenta que resultó en una tumba más en el cementerio. Nadie le culpó. Había sido una paciente que tenía los días contados, pero bien sabía que si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos y no hubiera confundido cosas le hubiera aportado tal vez unos días más de vida, tal vez hasta le hubiera salvado.

Se lleva la mano al puente de la nariz y lo aprieta mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza. El cansancio en sus miembros no hace más que aportarle más razones para gritar y hasta para chillar todas sus quejas. Ya no le importa si alguien más escucha sus problemas. ¡Alguien tiene que resolverlos!

— Holmes.

— Te escucho, pero también trato de verificar si el químico que han puesto en este polvo es verdaderamente tan efectivo como para causar una reacción. ¿Has escuchado del ácido clo…?

— No quiero hablar de eso. —Le espeta, llegando a donde está, tirando su objeto (¡qué ha de importar de qué está hecho el tonto polvo si alguien se muere!) y tomándolo de las ropas, acercándolo a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo. — Estamos hablando de otra cosa, dime por qué estás tocando, no necesitas tanta inspiración para resolver esta tontería, no necesitas decirme absolutamente nada mientras estoy descansando por medio de melodías ruidosas. Entonces, ¿¡por qué!? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en arruinar mis intentos de juntar una maldita fortuna?

Entre sus manos, el hombre apenas parpadea.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa saberlo. Haz lo que quieras, sea lo que sea debe ser mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que esté haciendo yo.

Lo suelta violentamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, casi sin tocarlo, completamente indignado por la falta de respuesta en el otro. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? ¿Era su forma de decir "Te estoy analizando y me parece sumamente interesante lo que hace la ira en ti, amigo mío"? No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. No iba a aceptar que se saliera con la suya siempre. Puede ser Sherlock Holmes y haber resuelto miles de casos y haberle salvado la vida miles de veces, pero si no puede tener un poco de consideración por él no piensa ser tolerante.

Frunce los labios, intentando no mostrarse más ridículo y débil.

Haber perdido una vida de esa forma lo hace sentir impotente, como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera de confrontar a nadie o correr por las calles y disparar a un hombre malo. Porque él no dispara con afán de asesinar, dispara con afán de hacer que se detengan. Aunque claro que la mano a veces se mueve, le tiembla.

En su habitación suspira y refunfuña todo lo que puede hasta cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos, está sentado sobre el colchón. No tiene idea de si el dolor que siente es por el cuerpo inerte de la joven a la que acaba de ver morir o por el hecho de que discutió con su mejor amigo, no lo sabe.


	15. Haciendo las paces

**15\. Haciendo las paces después de la discusión.**

El sonido de dos toques en la puerta de la habitación le provoca dar un salto, en cambio, sólo se sobresalta. Sentando sobre la cama que comparten está un Watson cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —logra preguntar en un volumen adecuado.

— Disculparme.

Las cuatro sílabas dichas son algo nuevo de escuchar, parece increíble, más que nada porque no logró ver los labios del contrario moviéndose y diciéndolo. No logró ver su cara, si era una de arrepentimiento, una neutral o simplemente quería que saliera de allí con una sonrisa. Como si no pudiera abrir la puerta o tirarla para entrar.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre lo que me dijiste, no soy un hombre exento de defectos. Eso te lo dije desde el primer día que nos conocimos y aceptaste vivir conmigo. Dije que tocaba el violín a altas horas de la noche. Luego te diste cuenta de que mis experimentos no se hacían en orden o con sistema, y que muchas veces no era agradable estar cerca de ellos. —Está haciendo todo lo que pueda para que no se desanime, para que lo exhausto que está no le impida armar un razonamiento aceptable, por ello no le ha dejado pensar más de media hora.

La voz suave y tranquila al otro lado le calma (su voz suele ser alta y estridente), se levanta y abre la puerta. Lo mira, ahora parece un poco más pequeño y joven de lo que siempre lo ha visto. Parece realmente arrepentido, pero con él nunca se sabe, hace las cosas de una forma inimaginable y que lo conozca, a veces, no es suficiente. La claridad del mundo no es la misma a sus ojos que a los ojos grises del contrario. Él ve, pero no observa. Está un poco cansado de escuchar que sólo ve. Está tan cansado de muchas cosas.

— Lo siento, Watson, perdóname. —Sin perder tiempo lo abraza con fuerza. Pegándose a su cuerpo.—Estás consiguiendo dinero para marcharte de Baker Street, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Lo estás haciendo? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Vas a… dejarme?

Niega con la cabeza y le pasa una mano por la espalda, acariciándolo. Se supone que se sentía enojado, pero ahora sólo quiere arreglar las cosas. Es cierto que lamentarse por algo que ya pasó resulta inútil la mayoría de las veces, pero es una etapa importante en la vida de cada persona, una muy indispensable para mejorar la próxima vez que se presente algo parecido.

— ¿Dejarte? No tengo tanto dinero. —Medio bromea. Aprovecha que sus ojos están ocultos para cerrarlos y retirar la humedad que se ha formando en éstos con la presión. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿A dónde iría? No conoce a nadie.

Holmes puede jurar que ve la belleza en ese desastre. Porque el silencio puede ser afirmación como negación. Y en esta ocasión es una negación, rotunda y justa. Propia de quien va a darle un golpe por haber sido un imbécil.

— Lo lamento, no quería… pero pensé que estarías completamente dormido, he medido tus ciclos de sueño para tocar solamente cuando más dormido estás y hay menos posibilidades para que despiertes, pero ciertamente no conté el hecho de que estuvieras teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño. ¿Te preocupa algo? He estado tocando porque quería componer algo para ti, en agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Creo que no me ha salido tan bien como pensé, pero tocar y componer por mero entretenimiento no me aporta ni una pequeña ansia por estirar mi mano y tomar el instrumento, en cambio por ti…

Deja la frase inconclusa. Watson ya le ha perdonado. Desde que golpeó su puerta, en realidad.

— No siempre puedes medir todas las variantes de un proceso. Lamento que hayas perdido a esa joven. —Claro, sabe que era una "ella" y no un anciano o un niño. Habla suevamente, como cuando pidió entrar. — Está bien, a veces pasa, hasta al mejor doctor se le hubiera hecho complicado hacer la cirugía. Está bien.


	16. Mirándose a los ojos

**16\. Mirándose a los ojos.**

El viejo soldado escribe:

"_—Sobre eso no hay ninguna duda —dijo cordialmente Holmes._

_—Caballero —hizo notar con gravedad el inspector—, es preciso cumplir con las formalidades de la ley._

_El preso comparecerá el jueves ante los magistrados, y será necesario que ustedes se hallen presentes. De aquí a entonces quedará bajo mi responsabilidad._"

La mandíbula cuadrada se cierra con fuerza cuando nota que una presencia ronda a su alrededor. No le gusta escribir cuando hay personas a sus espaldas, pero cuando está escribiendo de una persona y esa persona se encuentra detrás de él es preciso terminar la actividad a como dé lugar.

— ¿Escribiendo sobre mí? Me halagas. —Responde con parsimonia. Se pone a su lado, toma su mano y lo mira a los ojos. El color llega al rostro del doctor, enrojeciéndolo gradualmente, pero no aparta la mirada. Es uno de esos juegos que no piensa perder y que llega a gozar bastante, si se lo permite. No siempre pasa que el que comparte piso con él muestre interés en cosas insustanciales como mirarse a los ojos. Las ha contado todas.

El color gris choca con el oscuro.

Ambos están seguros de que si se puede decir y escuchar algo sin usar palabras y mover un sólo músculo es cuando se mira a los ojos a una persona.

Watson cuenta las veces en que parpadea el contrario, ya van como más de veinte, pero eso no le aporta gran ayuda para saber qué tiempo _real_ ha pasado. Pocas veces el otro es puntual y apostaría su sombrero a que incluso su cuerpo se retrasa en muchas cosas para su propia conveniencia, quizás por eso nunca lo ha visto enojarse por sentir hambre. Quizás no siente cosas que no le importan.

Holmes ha notado un montón de cosas en el rostro y ojos del otro, como que el color rojo ha ido disminuyendo considerablemente a cada minuto y que los labios se le esfuerzan para mantenerse quietos, para no sonreír y seguir serio. Está fallando miserablemente.

El juego de miradas continúa, uno de los dos suele mirar y decir mucho mientras que el otro suele escuchar mucho y callar. Después de esa etapa en donde la pupila parece dilatarse y contraerse según sea el turno de mirar o ser mirado, ambos se concentran en el agarre de las manos, satisfechos de haber tenido esa conversación.

Uno está muy inquieto porque no sabe si la forma en que lo dijo estuvo bien y el otro está muy satisfecho de no haberse equivocado con su método de deducción.

Los ojos oscuros se cierran un momento, cediendo.

Los ojos grises hasta parecen sonreír, con ligeras arruguitas en el contorno. Ha sido tierno. La forma en que se cerraban. Algo_ esperado_.

Se vuelven a mirar, como si balas estuviesen siendo disparadas a su alrededor y ninguna lograse chocar contra ellos. Como si una melodía sonase y una dulce voz dijera "_I can see, I can see, I can see the history's starting to arc._" Desde luego que no pasa, todo esto está en su imaginación, pero el momento sigue siendo mágico y aunque estén solos en su piso, como en los días más tranquilos, y probablemente lo más increíble que pase es que uno de los dos se caiga, todo parece desprender un aire de sorpresa y novedad.

No se miran para comunicarse con alguien más o ser vistos. Se miran porque disfrutan el color de los ojos del contrario. Juntos consiguen que todo a su paso parezca fácil de sobrevivir, incluso una mirada.

_Escribo sobre ti. Sí. _


	17. Casándose

**Nota de Autor: **Oficialmente no encontré que la H del nombre de Watson significase siempre Hamish. Así que lo he dejado así. Podría ser hasta la versión anglosajona de Horacio. Eso nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

**17\. Casándose.**

A veces tienes que esperar que las cosas malas pasen, como pasa un satélite o una estrella. No importa donde estés. Otras veces tienes que observar como la estrella y satélite se desvanecen con picardía frente a ti, trayéndote más de un momento memorable.

Hoy es uno de esos días que desaparecen rápido, pero que el recuerdo queda grabado para todos los que lo presencian. La Iglesia ha estado preparándose _en secreto_, sólo uno de los sacerdotes que conoce a Holmes de un caso es quien se ha atrevido a aceptar sus términos y presentarse ese día. Hace meses pasó unos minutos a lado del detective y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre valiente y de palabra, uno que está dispuesto a desenmascarar a todos los grandes delincuentes que rondan en Inglaterra por el bien y no por codicia. Le ayudó a él cuando creía que estaban ganando dinero en base al trabajo de su pequeño hijo, ¿por qué no regresarle el favor?

Está usando el atuendo que suele emplear para cuando casa a dos jóvenes respetables, sabe bien que no están bien vistas las parejas de varones, no sólo por él, también por Dios y la mayoría de las personas. Hay muchos inconvenientes, pero está allí para cumplir con su propia palabra. Una palabra ya dicha.

No oculta su sonrisa y su simpatía usuales cuando observa a un hombre de traje blanco. De bigote y cuello grueso, con el porte de alguien que estuvo en la milicia, que parece fuerte, bastante fuerte. Mucho más que cualquier hombre que ha casado en los últimos años. Se le ve medio feliz y medio nervioso, rehuyendo la mirada. Vinieron separados, desde luego.

— Gracias por aceptar la petición, no tiene que ser oficial, sólo queremos que lea lo que tenga que leer y repita lo que dice cuando les casa. —Se lleva la mano a la corbata y la mueve un poco. — Es, bueno, sería suficiente para nosotros.

— Lo haré, no se preocupe, señor Watson.

Tras unos minutos de espera, un segundo hombre aparece. Vestido completamente de negro, con una corbata del mismo color. Las cejas oscuras se curvean hacia arriba por unos segundos y contrastan con los labios delgados y los cabellos negros. Aún así se puede apreciar una sonrisa cínica desde lejos.

Cuando se reúnen, el sacerdote no se atreve a mirarlos, porque a muchas parejas les incomoda, así es como comienza con el proceso usual. Empieza a guiar la oración a una multitud inexistente, el eco de su voz se escucha gracias a la acústica de la construcción, llenando de la habitación de un tono solemne y autoritario.

— ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione? —Respuesta afirmativa. — ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

— Encantadora su actuación, Padre. —Susurra Holmes. El sacerdote no se detiene, hace el resto de las preguntas y antes de que pueda continuar. El detective lo detiene.

— No es necesario. Yo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes te pido a ti —lo mira con una sonrisa—, Watson, que seas mi esposo. Porque te amo, prometo no engañarte demasiado y ser un buen marido en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y cuando estés a punto de morir, y amarte y _casi_ respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

— Muy gracioso. —Niega con la cabeza, pero aún así está complacido, ha sonado más a él. A como usualmente es. — Es mi turno. Yo, John H. Watson, te acepto a ti, _Holmes_ —remarca el apellido con cierta diversión—, como mi esposo porque te amo. Y también prometo serte fiel y salvarte de todas las situaciones en donde estés metido, más en las adversas que en las prosperas, cuidarte y estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y darte algún que otro golpe cuando no me respetes todos los días de mi vida.

El sacerdote aguanta la risa y sentencia:

— Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.

Los dos le agradecen y salen tomados del brazo. Preparados para volver a correr por las calles de Londres.


	18. Haciendo algo ridículo

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno, Robert Downey Jr. me dio la idea. Hay referencias a Doctor Who, para quien haya visto la serie. Yo sólo vi el capítulo del "Día del Doctor", el especial, y no me quito de la cabeza lo que vi.

* * *

**18\. Haciendo algo ridículo.**

Watson ha encontrado un casco, bueno, no sabe que es un casco. Le parece una máscara en vez de un casco. Lo aprieta y se da cuenta de que es bastante resistente. La bufanda que le hizo Mary sigue en su cuello, marcando territorio, marcando que está comprometido con _ella_. Un casco-máscara y una bufanda no hacen y nunca harán buen juego.

— ¡Holmes! ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? —lo aprieta un poco más.

El más bajo reacciona lentamente, mucho más lentamente de lo que usualmente reacciona, para tratar de darse tiempo e inventarse una mentira y una buena. Porque, ¿cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que en realidad tienes más de un trabajo y que en realidad eres algo así como un genio súper dotado que tiene un montón de dinero en el banco? Oh, no, no, claro que no puedes decírselo. No digas que eres Tony Stark y Sherlock Holmes al mismo tiempo, que tienes una identidad secreta por allá en los Estados Unidos. ¿Quién te va a creer? Ni siquiera la señorita Adler se va a tragar algo así. Y eso que ella peca de ingenio y belleza.

— Es…

— ¿Es? —Apremia. Quiere una explicación, no sólo por su eterna curiosidad ya antes mencionada y su confidencia de aventuras y casos, cree que es algo peligroso. Un trofeo por haber matado a alguien de la mafia italiana o algo así. La gente que mata personas suele tener un interés retorcido a la hora de escoger sus uniformes, les gusta ponerse cuernos o mancharse toda la cara de sangre. Son asesinos, no los entiende, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es sólo un doctor.

— Un…

— ¿Es un? —Repite. Es como si todo el universo se hubiera detenido para el de menor estatura. Quizás sólo él se está deteniendo. Watson se ve más rápido y astuto. Sí, sólo Holmes es quien se está deteniendo. Suelta una risa alta y desmesurada. Tan exagerada que el perro dormido en el piso salta y sale corriendo. Quizás está huyendo, quizás se acordó que tiene asuntos que hacer o que el gato del vecino volvió, pero ese no es nuestro caso. El caso es por qué Sherlock Holmes tiene el casco de Iron man, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

Bien, no puede ocultarlo más. ¡Ya no más! Como la frase que dice el doctor antes de destruir Gallifrey: "Not anymore." O algo así, ¿pero quién recuerda esos detalles? Holmes no los recuerda. Son inútiles e innecesarios, como saber que la tierra va alrededor del Sol, inútil, ¿quién lo necesitaría? Mejor recordar los efectos que hace un mal carruaje sobre el humor de una persona, eso sí que es útil.

— ¡EsuncascodeIronman!

— ¿QUÉ?

— Es. Un. Casco. De. Iron. Man.

— Ah. —Sea lo que sea que sea un caso de Iron man debe ser algo tonto. Suena más tonto que peligroso. Así que se relaja y se lo arroja. El detective sostiene el casco con mucho cuidado y hasta cariño, dato que no pasa desapercibido para el doctor, pero decide fingir que no ha visto nada. Carraspea para darle un punto y aparte a la charla que acaban de tener. A veces la curiosidad no te mata, sino que te avergüenza lenta y dolorosamente, pero no a ti, a la persona a la que le pides explicaciones, por supuesto.

— ¿A qué has venido? No me carraspees —deja el casco con MUCHO cuidado sobre un estante y luego lo voltea a mirar. — Has estado muy ocupado con ella, ¿ya se casan?

— Sí, quería invitarte, pero no sé si estés lo suficientemente cuerdo para leer la invitación, no podría olvidarte jamás, querido amigo. Aunque puedo esperar un poco, la boda es en algunos días.

— ¿De qué hablas, Watson? Yo SIEMPRE estoy cuerdo.

Aquí es en donde todos decimos con sarcasmo "Sí, claro", y nos sonreímos los unos a los otros. Venga, podéis hacerlo. Porque, al final, nunca nadie, excepto yo y ustedes, supo de la identidad secreta, para reírse, ¿eh?


	19. Haciendo algo dulce

**19\. Haciendo algo dulce.**

La mano llena de heridas busca el calor del otro cuerpo, se deja caer sobre el brazo ajeno y lo cubre para protegerlo, como siempre hace. En la cama, dos hombres duermen, llenos de vendas. Sin darse cuenta, entre sueños, se han estado buscando, acercándose con cada nuevo movimiento.

Ha sido duro tratar de evitar explosiones y no hacerlo por completo, ha sido muy duro tener que cargar el cuerpo de su amigo cuando cree que está medio muerto. Han sido días sumamente crueles para ellos. Pero han logrado volverse a tumbar durante la noche en un sitio suave y propio, en un colchón limpio y han podido disfrutar, otra vez, de un sueño reparador.

De esa manera pueden pasar como dos buenos amigos, como una pareja e, incluso, como hermanos.

Hasta Lestrade, si entrara junto con todos sus oficiales a la casa, se daría cuenta de ello, y sin tener que perseguir pistas completamente inútiles como suele ser su costumbre.

Alguien los ha atendido, una mujer, les ha arropado y les ha dejado solamente las camisas blancas, a juego, para que cuando se levanten se hagan un lío y ya pueden comenzar a coquetearse como todos deben estar esperando. A diferencia de lo que la gente cree, Adler no es tan tonta, puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas _malas_ sin que una pestaña la delate. Esta es una de esas cosas malas que suele hacer. Crear caos es un placer que sólo se reserva a los que aceptan que lo aman.

Así como se entra, se sale.

El tiempo y las horas pasan, los cuerpos se siguen atrayendo y cuando Holmes abre los ojos se queda quieto. Mirando lo tranquilo y _dulce_ que se ve Watson. Un soldado jamás tiene una buena pinta, no te hace pensar en cosas adorables, sino en cosas valientes y fuertes. Ahora mismo, a los ojos del más joven, Watson se ve dulce, como el hijo que nunca tendrá, dormido por la fatiga del día o una madre cuidando de su marido después de que éste volvió de un día laboral. Son cosas dulces, que aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, causan ternura y una sensación de que todo está bien o que todo irá bien.

Las vendas le dan un aire de fragilidad que los hombres inhiben cuando dejan de ser niños y eso vuelve atractivo al doctor para quien quiera que se atreva a espiarlo en suestado de malestar. Holmes estira el cuello y le besa la frente, que también está llena de vendas, por suerte él no tiene vendas en la cara. Gracias al que está besando.

Un poco de culpa se acomoda en su estómago y luego desaparece. Jamás pondría en un peligro del que no pudieran salir a su compañero. A su fiel amigo.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, aún se siente un tanto adormilado y sin mover mucho su mano puede sentir un ligero, pero punzante, dolor en el interior. ¿Una fractura? Quizás el golpe de la caída se la torció, explicaría su uso excesivo de las manos a la hora de equilibrarse o defenderse, le han servido y no ha tenido que herirse la cabeza por haber impactado con ella. Supone que el otro entró en pánico al verse desprovisto de tiempo suficiente para ayudarlo o ayudarse a sí mismo y se intentó cubrir torpemente.

Los motivos no importan por ahora, el resultado sí.

Están a salvo, bien. Juntos. Más juntos de lo que pueden estar cuando van a ver una tumba siendo removida desde el interior como por magia negra por un muerto viviente que no murió. Es más que susurrarle al oído sus sospechas.

Watson se remueve un poco preocupado en sueños, tratando de dar con la mano del otro en un mundo más peligroso que la realidad misma. Holmes nota este movimiento y toma la mano rasguñada y la aprieta con la suya, aunque le cause un poco de intriga ese dolor. ¿Se le torció o se le rompió? Parece que sólo se le torció. Se recuperará si no hace muchos movimientos. Lo bueno es que no pensaba hacer _más_ movimientos.

Sólo deja la mano allí, sobre la rasgada.

La aprieta un poco más, hasta que logra sentirse tranquilo por haberlo metido en esa situación. Antes de volver a quedarse dormido nota que están usando el mismo estilo de ropa. Alguien se llevará una sorpresa muy grande cuando despierte.


	20. Haciendo algo caliente

**Nota de Autor: **No puse nada específico para los cardíacos y los niños que estén leyendo. Lo sé, lo sé, algún día me agradecerán por proteger su inocencia.

* * *

**20\. Haciendo algo caliente.**

El pecho amplio de Holmes se le antoja de suave, algo en donde tiene que poner sus manos para comprobarlo, quizás es duro, quizás no lo es. Como le enseñaron en la escuela, hay que hacer comprobaciones antes de afirmar que a alguien se le ha roto un hueso o le han perforado un órgano. Hay que hacerlas porque si no se hacen…

Nadie nunca completa la frase con una sonrisa. Excepto las personas excéntricas como quien le invita con la ropa abierta a que le toque.

Sin dejar que su cerebro lo reflexione más de una vez, Watson estira las manos, las desliza y comprueba que, en efecto, es suave, es agradable para él acariciar con las palmas la superficie. Es normal que _quiera tocarlo_ mucho más. Siempre lo ha querido tocar mucho más, pero, eso sí, con el decoro reglamentario de la situación. Si fuese mujer habría admitido su enamoramiento mucho más fácilmente que el asegurarse ahora mismo que debe aventurarse a pasar las puntas de los dedos por debajo de la camisa para quitársela.

Lo hace, mientras todo sucede no se hace esperar el roce de labios sobre los suyos.

Todo se convierte de un momento a otro en un lugar donde los pensamientos se pierden. Quiere, lo hace. Quiere, lo está haciendo. Quiere, lo hizo. Piel contra piel.

El calor interior se apodera de su circulación y llega a partes que no creyó se incendiaran con esa rapidez. La ropa parece no ser útil gracias a la nueva temperatura, pero no va a ser él quien se la quite, espera a que las manos que no controla le retiren botón por botón y la prenda caiga al piso. Una vez que acaba el tormento puede darse cuenta que cada yema contraria produce un choque en su persona.

Se inclina y besa la piel por sí mismo. Cuestionándose por qué no hizo eso antes y por qué no supo desde el principio lo _bueno_ que era hacerlo. Saber que es considerado malo no le quita las ganas, de hecho las realza.

— Holmes.

Apenas y puede cerrar la boca para no repetir la palabra. Su propio apellido es jadeado. Es un sonido que lo libera y atrapa. Le hace continuar y desear parar para regocijarse con la palabra. Hay un tintineo en sus oídos que no le impide sentir que arde. Todo arde a su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente para quemarlo.

Es un día muy caliente. Podría quedarse sin ropa y seguir recorriendo más allá, seguir rozando hasta donde es naturalmente inoportuno y no seguro. Pero deja las manos clavadas en los hombros del entrenado en box.

— Holmes, esto fue…

— _Caliente_. —Concluye divertido, lamiéndose el labio inferior. Una clara señal de que no pierden nada en continuar y una certificación de que quién empezó no fue el que volvió de Afganistán hace tiempo atrás, sino él. El hombre que lo mira con cierta lascivia, pero que no quita la sonrisa de sus labios. Cómo le gusta sonreírle a él.

Esta vez Holmes es quien toma la iniciativa y hace sentir al doctor como un inexperto en el campo. Ninguna mujer le ha hecho sentir así, pero quizás sea porque ha estado con muchas y se enamora tan rápido de todas ellas que ningún amor pudo llegar a asentarse verdaderamente en su corazón. Eso no sucede con quien ahora muerde suavemente su hombro. Con más delicadeza que un hilador.

Para defender su orgullo pone una mano en el cuello del detective y le deja un beso en los labios, uno más demandante que cualquiera de sus superiores a la hora de ordenarle que marche a una dirección para ofrecer ayuda a los caídos.


	21. Haciendo algo juntos

**21\. Haciendo algo juntos. **

El caminar de Holmes es como un vaivén, primero un pie, luego el otro. Una de sus manos está sujetando su brazo, y la otra está inmóvil. Los escombros aún sueltan demasiado polvo.

— ¡Holmes! —El aludido voltea y sonríe levemente. Ya está a salvo, encontró a su amigo y su cuerpo se niega a seguir resistiendo. De todas formas, dentro de sus cálculos, no iba a aguantar caminar más de 10 metros, y arrastrar los pies resulta igual de agotador para un anciano que para alguien que acaba de salir de una explosión por los pelos.

— Watson.

Cae al piso y los gritos con su nombre no son escuchados. El más viejo de los dos se encarga de recostarlo y examinar el ángulo en que están sus miembros. Sólo el brazo parece estar ligeramente torcido, necesita ponerlo en su lugar. Se inclina ante él y lo sujeta con una pierna, con las manos le reacomoda el hombro y luego respira hondo. Había esperando un gruñido de dolor o algo, pero parece que sólo está durmiendo.

No hay nada, no ha despertado.

— Holmes, por favor. —Murmura. Tocándole la mejilla y dándose cuenta de que la piel del otro está cubierta de un poco del polvo y un poco de sangre. Si tuviera algo con qué limpiarlo quizás eso lo hiciera sentir mejor. Pero sus conocimientos son suficientes para saber que eso no lo hará reanimarse.

Se le acerca más, mucho más, pone su oreja encima de sus labios, esperando percibir aunque sea un gemido que le diga cómo está, pero no hay nada. Se aparta, siente un hilillo de sangre recorrer el contorno de su ojo, debe de salir cerca de su sien, pero es incapaz de darse cuenta del dolor propio cuando está seguro de que el dolor que sintió el que está tumbado fue mucho mayor que el suyo.

Cerca de allí hay una sola torre que no se ha caído. Cómo le gustaría que la torre hubiera caído y no Holmes.

Permanece a su lado, monitoreando sus signos vitales, sin atreverse a correr o gritar por ayuda, no quiere que nadie se le acerque por la espalda al escucharlo gritar y tampoco quiere que, al dejarlo solo, el débil latido del corazón de Holmes se detenga.

— Holmes, Holmes.

_Holmes._

El tiempo sigue moviéndose, los segundos pasan más a prisa que los latidos del contrario. Pasa la mano por el hombro negro y las ropas abiertas. El cuerpo se comienza a mover un poco y con dificultad se sienta sobre el concreto. Sin mediar una sola palabra acerca los labios a Watson, con la intención clara de besarlo. Es detenido por una mano y una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué clase de persona pretende besarme en cuanto me ve?

— Claramente, yo. Soy ese tipo de persona, lo siento, te confundí con una muy preciosa y alegre mujer. Eras mucho más linda antes. Creo que lo haré con los ojos cerrados, con la esperanza de recuperar esa visión, era como estar en el edén. —Se acerca nuevamente. Le arranca una sonrisa a John Watson y no se hace esperar la risa de ambos.

— Te he echado de menos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí.

— Pues yo te he amado desde hace un rato y no estoy presumiendo. Deberías de conocer la modestia. Puedo enseñarte.

— Cuando me enseñes modestia yo te voy a enseñar a cómo asustar a alguien haciendo experimentos asquerosos.


End file.
